


Gloves and Gags

by greensaysk (opacre)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opacre/pseuds/greensaysk
Summary: Lance is noisy and the boys discover a kink.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	Gloves and Gags

The first time was more out of necessity than anything because even with Lance biting his lip, choking back his moans, he was sure to bring someone bursting into the supply closet they secluded themselves into, scrambling at the dusty shelves for balance as they tore at their clothes, Keith fumbling for the condom around his painfully hard cock as Lance twisted his fingers in himself and bucked helplessly before Keith pushed himself in, both of them gasping and groaning.

Only Lance was too loud, keening with every rough thrust Keith gave and while Keith loved it, felt like he got harder with every stuttered whimper, he didn’t want to give anyone a reason to stop by and interrupt them. He saw his gloved hand gripping Lance’s shoulder tight and didn’t think twice about it.

“Uhhf!” Lance grunted as Keith pressed the balled up leather in, his fingers covering his mouth.

His next thrust in, Lance shivered and tensed and Keith could feel the vibration through his back as he came, near soundlessly except for the muffled sob behind the glove. Keith bit his shoulder, his eyes clenched at the tight grasp around him and followed swiftly after.

“What the fuck, asshole?” Lance said hoarsely as soon as Keith pulled his glove free.

“Didn’t hear you complaining,” Keith muttered even as he apologetically kissed the blossoming bruise on his shoulder. Lance squirmed and Keith absently ran his hands down his sides, reluctantly pulling free from his cooling skin.

He unconsciously tightened his hand around his glove as they finished redressing themselves.

It happened again when they had a brief moment of respite, still sore from the previous day’s battle with one of Haggar’s creations.

They were lounging on Lance’s bed, Keith straddling him as he lazily kissed down his bare chest while Lance hummed with pleasure. Keith nipped at a particularly sensitive spot above his belly button, smirking as he did so because he knew it never failed to make Lance cry out. It echoed in the silent room, feeling strangely loud now when they were getting so used to the bustle and loud discussions of the Earth forces.

Keith glanced up as he felt Lance squirm beneath his lips and saw the red flush on his cheeks as Lance stared up at the ceiling, once again biting his lip while his hands clenched on his pillow.

He arched an eyebrow as he straightened up, bracing his hands on either side of Lance, enjoying the hardness rolling against his own. “Alright there?”

“Fine,” Lance muttered, releasing his lip, all red and puffy and Keith dipped down and hungrily sucked on it, kissing him deeply as he shrugged his pants down, sighing as Lance wrapped his hand around them. Keith nipped his way along Lance’s jawline, rocking his hips into Lance’s hand, against the hard cock pressed up against his own.

Lance moaned loud, right in his ear, and the memory of his glove flashed in Keith’s mind.

The same glove rubbing against Lance’s skin and he slowed, gripping his hipbone.

“What?” Lance panted, his hand slowing and Keith kissed his neck, considering.

“Trust me?” Keith asked, pulling back and rubbing his hands up his chest.

Lance snorted and Keith pinched his nipples, scowling as Lance yelped and glowered at him.

“I guess,” Lance sighed dramatically, stretching his arms above his head. “Do you worst, mullet-head,” he yawned exaggeratedly.

His muffled shout was satisfying, his eyes widening as Keith carefully pressed his rolled up glove inside.

He waited, his fingers gently resting on Lance’s lips, waiting with his heart in his throat for his response.

There was another heartbeat and then he felt that same full-body shiver as Lance closed his eyes and arched into him, warm and willing and Keith let out a shuddering breath and rested his head on Lance’s chest, doing his best not to come already.

Lance let out a muffled groan, desperately rocking his hips up and Keith fumbled and wrapped his hands around them, roughly stroking, grunting as he fought back his rising climax. He heard the muffled sounds behind his glove and rubbed his thumb around their slick heads, squeezing and rubbing and chasing those sweet smothered sounds.

He glanced up, panting at the sight of Lance’s red cheeks, his cheeks bulged out, Keith’s glove peeking out from his red wet lips all it took.

Keith gasped and shuddered and came, thick and hot over his fist. Lance jerked and in the buzzing rush of pleasure Keith’s head was swimming in he heard the muffled moan accompanying the sticky spill across his fingers.

Lance grunted as he fell across him, both of them breathing hard and uncomfortably sticky.

He felt Lance cough, something wet falling on Keith’s shoulder and he shuddered, his cock twitching.

“So that’s a thing,” Lance breathed and Keith gathered enough force to lift himself up to capture his mouth, rough and excited.

Keith walked into his room several weeks later, stressed and wired from a frustrating lack of action. He stopped abruptly and stared as the door closed behind him, exhaustion forgotten at the sight of Lance slouched in his desk chair, staring steadily at him with a leather gag swinging from his hand.

Keith fucked Lance braced over his desk, pounding furiously and fervently as he pumped Lance’s cock over and over, panting as the Red Paladin shamelessly moaned behind his gag, all soft and lustful. He fought hard not to come in an instant, pawing at the drool slipping free from the gag and cried loud when he finally did, Lance’s slick release spilling over his hand and splattering along the desk as Keith shook with the force of his orgasm.

The gag fell into the mess of come as Keith fumbled it off of Lance, pressing clumsy and trembling kisses into every inch of skin he could reach, still breathless from the image.

“Might need to get one of your own if you keep that up,” Lance gasped and Keith shuddered.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018 and barely posting.


End file.
